


Matters of Marriage

by spitecentral



Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aromantic Character(s), Aromantic Scar, Autistic Scar, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Lithromantic Mei, Written by an Autistic Author, discussion of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: Mei always wanted to get married, but now, she is unsure about this future. Scar doesn't have the answers either, and can only offer his own experiences.
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang & Scar
Series: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Matters of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble about a lithromantic Mei and an aromantic Scar written for Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week. Set a few years after the series, when Mei comes to visit Scar in Ishval. Not too sure about Scar and Mei's characterization, but hey, I tried!
> 
> Lithromantic: 1. An aromantic spectrum identity where one loses romantic attraction once it is reciprocated (the definition used in this fic). 2. An aromantic spectrum identity where one feels romantic attraction, but does not desire a romantic relationship. Also called akoiromantic.  
> Aromantic: An identity where one does not experience romantic attraction (or in ways considered 'atypical' by society). Can be used as an umbrella term for all aromantic spectrum identities.

“Are you planning to marry?”

Scar closed his eyes. “It’s midnight. Go to sleep.”

“Can’t.” There was rustling next to him, the sound of a blanket being pushed away. 

Scar sighed, and sat up. Mei was fidgeting with one of her braids, Xiao Mei on her lap, staring up at her. He sat there, silent, until she began to speak again.

“I want to marry,” she started. “I like the idea of marriage, romance, love, y’know, that kinda stuff. I’ve always wanted a relationship.”

“I noticed,” Scar said, dryly. 

Mei snorted. “Yeah, I know, little me was pretty obvious.” The smile dropped off her face. “But now, every time I’ve been in a relationship, it just... fell apart.”

Xiao Mei pushed her face under Mei’s hand, and she dutifully petted her. “I can have a crush on someone for years, but as soon as they like me back, it’s just. Poof,” she made a little explosion sign with her other hand, “Gone. Never coming back. And I just -” She groaned, falling back on the bed. “I just don’t know how I’m ever gonna marry if I keep doing that. But I want to! Isn’t that weird?”

Scar rubbed the edge of the blanket between his fingers, feelings its soft texture slide against his skin. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I never wanted to marry. Never understood the appeal.”

Mei blinked. “Never?”

He shrugged. “I’ve never fallen in love. Don’t want to, either. Permanently living with someone else...” He tore at a loose thread. “Sounds exhausting.” People were tiresome, after all. As much as he liked living in a close community, he needed time for himself. 

The thread had gotten loose, and he rolled it between his fingers. “And, aside from that, people don’t like me much, usually.”

“I like you!” Mei exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. “Be nice to yourself!”

“It’s the truth.” And it was. Something about him was intimidating - he understood why people would think so now that he had a giant scar and broad muscles, but even before he’d filled out, before he’d gotten scarred, people had been... put off by him. It used to bother him more. Now, it was just a fact. 

Mei, however, did not look convinced. “You look like you give great hugs,” she declared. “Everyone who thinks otherwise is stupid.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Thanks.”

A silence fell. The desert wind howled outside.

“So,” Scar finally said. “Are you going to marry?”

Mei sighed. “I don’t know,” she answered. “I want to. But I don’t know if I can.”

Scar looked at her, practically hiding herself in her blanket, and tried to remember how he felt when he was twenty. The circumstances were different, obviously. Mei’s war had passed already, when she was far too young, whereas his had still been brewing. But still, he could relate to this: uncertainty for the future, if on a different scale. 

“You’ll be alright,” he said. “You’re young. You don’t have to know the answers.”

She let out a deep breath, tucking Xiao Mei under her chin. “Yeah,” she said, a weak smile playing on her lips. “I suppose you’re right.”


End file.
